Total Drama Rehash
by UnorthodoxReadings
Summary: In this all new season of Total Drama 7 previous contestants and 15 new ones battle it out for the grand prize of 1,000,000! Past collides with present in this new season where no one is safe. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total Drama Rehash! (OC'S) (APPS CLOSED)
1. Application

Hi ya'll! I'm UnorthodoxReadings and this is an all new Total Drama season titled: Total Drama Rehash! Seven returning contestants from the first 5 seasons compete agains 15 all new competitors. They will be redoing many challenges from previous seasons as well as all new ones!

Here is the OC application form:

Full Name:

Nickname(s):

Age (16-18):

Height:

Weight:

Build:

Skin tone: White- Fair Skin

Hair (color, style, other):

Eye (color and shape):

Everyday clothing:

Swimwear:

Pjs:

Other (Accessories):

Stereotype:

Personality:

Protagonist, Antagonist, or Neutral Party:

Passive or Aggressive:

Talents:

Embarrassing facts:

Biggest secret

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Do they want a relationship:

What kind of person would they be attracted to (If looking for relationship):

How do they act around people they are attracted to (If looking for relationship):

Audition tape:


	2. Cast List

So here's the cast for this season! If you're character doesn't get picked I really encourage you to read! Also, they're may be various cameos throughout the season from other OC's that didn't make it!

ALL-STARS:

Boys:

Cody

Tyler

Dave

Lightning

Girls:

Heather

Ella

Dawn

OC'S:

Boy's:

Colton

Ricardo

Dee

Luck

Quinton

Beatle "The Bard"

Girls"

Arielle

Piper

Erin

Sunny

Elizabeth "Lizzie"

Amanda "Mandy"

Skylar

Sage

Danielle


	3. Introductions

"Hello all! It's your host here, Chris McLean! I'm here at Capoya Island in the middle of a remote ocean! With me is my new intern Alex!"

"Oh…hi my name is Alex. And…yeah." said the boy standing beside Chris. He was a short boy with hair that reached for the sky. Chris began to walk towards the end of the dock the two were standing on.

"This season we're bringing back some of the all-stars from previous season along with 15 new victims…I mean contestants," Chris said with a sly smirk on his face a boat approached the island "Ah yes, here are come seven all-stars from Total Drama past!"

The teens on the boat seemed reluctant to step on to the wooden dock below them. Their faces filled with fear as they remember past trauma brought upon them from the man who stood before them. "Alright! Our first all-star is…Tyler!" Chris shouted to the camera.

Tyler took one step towards the dock, however he failed to notice that his shoes had been untied. With a mighty force he fell, missing the gap between the boat and the dock, his head submerged at someone's foot was still planted on his laces. "Gurgle" said Tyler from under the water as bubbles rose.

*Cut to confessional*

"Lindsey broke up with me a few months ago. I'm here to win money and get back in the dating game."

*Cuts back*

"Oops, sorry!" a voice faintly said as they moved their feet from the laces. Tyler finally came up from the water as he pulled himself up to the dock.

"Great to be here!" he said with a good attitude.

"It seems Tyler was tripped up by a fellow all-star, let's give a big welcome back to Ella!" Chris said as quirky and happy girl stepped onto the dock.

"Hello everyone!" She sang out, much to the dismay of everyone around. She sheepishly looked around and gave an awkward laugh as she realized they weren't thrilled with her performance. She apologized to Tyler, but he brushed it off, saying it was all good and it was

"Next up, Dawn!"

"Your aura is showing you are annoyed Chris. Perhaps you should take in some deep breaths?" Dawn walked up and stood by her fellow competitors to the right of Alex, he gave a sheepish smile to her and she replied with a small smile as well.

"On deck is Cody! Come on down dude." Cody began walking down as Chris called his name. He gave a wink to Ella as he greeted Chris.

"It feels good to return. I think the season will turn my luck around with the ladies" Cody said, attempting to seem confident around the others.

"Yeah…because that's fixable." Chris said sarcastically as the nerdy boy joined the rest of the gang.

"I feel like I should take offense to that" Cody replied.

"What was your first clue?" Chris snarled. Cody attempted to protest, but was stopped as another lady stepped off of the boat.

"Will you idiots stop the back and forth and help me with my bags?" said the girl aggressively.

"Heather. Polite as always." Chris said back.

"Whatever. Who's the new dork?"

"That would be Alex. He's the intern."

"Hi. I am the dork." Alex said to Heather. She gave a devilish grin as she shook her hand.

*Cuts to bathroom confessional*

"If I get in good with the intern…I could use him to get to get to the final 3. I suppose flirting with him wouldn't hurt." Heather said to the camera.

*Cuts back*

"Wow. What a strong grip. You must be so manly!" Heather breathily whispered to Alex.

*Cuts to bathroom confessional*

"My mom warned me about the contestants using my power against me" Alex paused "She didn't mention how hot they'd be."

*Cuts back*

"Okay…" Alex gushed as Heather walked away.

"Alright, now we have Dave!" Chris said with enthusiasm.

"Hi everyone." Dave said.

*Cuts to confessional*

"If I'm being completely honest, I'm still a hurting from Sky. But, it's not going to stop me from doing what I came to do. Win."

*Cuts back*

"And our final all-star is…Lightning!" A dead silence fell over as no one stepped off of the boat.

"Lightning?" Chris yelled at the boat.

"He wasn't on there. I haven't seen him." Cody chimed in.

"Yeah, me neither. Did you remember to give him a call?" Tyler asked.

"Call? Man, I knew something was forgotten! Alex the calls were your job!" Chris screamed at him.

"I thought I did!"

"Thought is not good enough! I promised 22 contestants to the producers…now what do I do?" Chris gave Alex an evil look and Alex began to sweat.

"Uh…whatever you're thinking…it's probably not a good idea.

"No. It's great." Chris replied, "Alex…you'll be taking Lightning's spot!"

*Cuts to confessional*

"Well, so much for my plan." Heather said sharply.

*Cuts back*

"Well now that you've seen our all-stars, here come our newbies!" Chris exclaimed as another boat came up to the dock. "Our first new contestant…Colton!" Just then a boy with short, brown, spiky hair walked onto the dock. His lower half was all clothed in black with a leather jacket to match. Under the jacket a wore a red t-shirt and his body seemed toned.

"Hey guys. Pleasure to be here." He said.

*Cuts to confessional*

"I like to record and listen to music. Also..there's kinda this girl from a long time ago that I'm looking for. I figure if she sees me on tv, we'll be reunited." Colton explained.

*Cuts back*

"Next up, Arielle!" A girl who was 5'7" came down. She had wavy, light ash brown hair that was tucked into a beanie. She wore a red crop top with the number 36 on it. She wore black high waisted shorts and a black letterman jacket as well.

"Hey guys." She said.

"Uh…hi." Cody said from the back off the group.

*Cuts to confessional*

"I think I love her." Cody said "She's kinda like Gwen except I haven't messed up yet. I can't mess up. I'm gonna woo her."

*Cuts back*

Another contestant was down on the dock. He was around 5'4" He looked scrawny, but underneath he was very built. His hair was dark brown and was very modern. Almost…hipster like. No, definitely hipster like. He has fairly tan skin and work a grey shirt with dark blue jeans and black shoes.

"Hello Quinton!" Chris said as he introduced himself."

"Hi! I'm really excited to be here. Hopefully they'll be some vegan options at meals!" He joked. Just then another boy around 5'5" arrived. He was athletically thin with green eyes ad short, brown, messy hair covered by a green and white fedora. He had a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned shirt over it on as well has jeans and tennis shoes.

"It's Beatle "The Bard" Corona!" Chris said.

"Call me Beats." the boy said.

*Cut to confessional*

"I came to meet more people who like music. Music camp was expensive. And it'd be nice to stay in one place for while instead on traveling. This was free. Also, I wanna be famous." He chuckled at his play on words involving the show's theme song.

*Cuts back*

"Next is the power couple of Lizzie and Luck!" Lizzie had brown hair that was fairly long while Luck had blonde, cropped hair with fringe just above his eyes. They had on matching I LOVE NEW YORK tops on, but Lizzie's was a tank top while Luck's was a shirt.

"Hello!" They said together. Then a tall girl who had the greaser look with red cowgirl boots joined the group.

"My name's Sunny. Get on my bad side, the I'm on yours. Stay nice, I'll stay nice. It's a two way street." She moved to the back of the group. Then, a very tall boy came off of the boat. He had messy short hair and wore a black muscle shirt and green checkered shorts.

"Hey guys, I'm Derilyn, you can call me Dee." He then walked over and stood by Alex and Heather.

"Alright, now I want to introduce you all to…Skylar!" Chris said.

"Hi." said a girl who was 5'8" and skinny. She seemed very insecure. She had a blonde bob and wore a shirt that went to mid-thigh that read 'NeRd' and glasses Tyler looked at her in awe.

*Cut to confessional*

Tyler stared at the confessional, jaw open wide.

"She's pretty."

*Cuts back*

Another boy named Ricardo was introduced. He had a strong build with messy black hair and brown eyes. He was around 5'8".

"Hi everyone." He said as he walked to the group.

"And now…Piper!" She had platinum blonde hair with black on the bottom, it was done in a side braid. She had blue eyes and wore a yellow tank top as well as a grey denim jacket and glasses. She had on a gold charm bracelet and a flower necklace.

*Cuts to confessional*

"I'm here to reunite with a guy I used to like a lot. He gave me this necklace. Maybe if he sees me on tv, he'll recognize me."

*Cuts to another confessional*

"No way. Is that her? It can't be. Yeah…probably just coincidence." Colton said.

*Cuts back*

"And now, Erin!" A girl with long, curly, brown hair came down. She had a sunflower in her hair and had on a red t-shirt and black shorts.

"Hi!" She said.

*Cuts to confessional*

"I hate boats. That ride killed me." Erin said before turning around to puke.

*Cuts back*

Another girl named Amanda,was introduced she had chestnut hair and wore a burgundy pant suit over a pink blouse, she explained that she could be called Mandy.

*Cuts to confessional*

"I'm here to win. I have a plan and I will act on it." Mandy said with a straight face.

*Cuts back*

Just then, two girls cam down. They introduced themselves one at a time.

"Hi, my name is Danielle." She was around 4'10" and wore a grey jacket over a white tank top. The jacket was a tad big and had a wolf paw on the pocket.

"My name is Sage." Said the other girl. She had messy jet-black hair and wore a navy blue tee under a sea foam green hoodie with blue jeans and converse. She looked to be around 5'7".

*Cuts to confessional*

"I think Sage is really cute." said Alex "…yeah…really cute" he said as he blushed.

*Cuts back*

"Alright contestants! Meet at the mess hall so I can split you into teams and announce the first challenge! And to the viewers, we will see you next time on Total! Drama! Rehash!

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So there's the first chapter I really hope you guys enjoy! I'm looking forward to writing more!


End file.
